We've Got the Rest of Our Lives
by Emma Vance
Summary: The guidelines were given to me by Yaoilifeneccessity. It's a Kurofai fic that may or may not have plot. Kuro, Fai, and company land back in Clow during their second series of adventures. What's up with the increase of guards? Does Sakura actually have somewhat of a personality? Find out inside! Anyway, this is yaoi, so if you don't like it then don't get mad at me if you read it!


**It's Em! Guess what! It's the last day of summer vacation. Yeah. . . it sucks. I don't waaaaaaaannnnnnnnnaaaaaaa go back to schooooooooooooooooooolllllllll. Yeah, it sucks, but I'll get over it.**

**Yaoilifeneccessity this is the fic that you gave the the guidelines to and I'm super excited that I finally finished it! Okay, so for those of you that can't read out PM discussions here are the guidelines she gave me:**

** its can be plotless smut if you want i don't really mind. (this s set after they've found sakuras feathers) the group is in sakura's castle as guests. kurogane and fai are in separate rooms but are located pretty close. guards protrolling the castle. Sakura and Syoran knows about their feelings vaguely.  
All right thats all im givin' feel free to lay around and change up some of the info if you want. (exact wording)**

**So I excitedly wrote it! I can't wait for you (YLN) to read it! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: I'm not sure if this is a PWP or if it has a plot, but I guess that really doesn't matter- it's still the same yaoi smut that us fangirls all love so much. So there is swearing and yaoi smut- so if you don't like it then get out of my fanfiction or get over yourself and embrace your inner yaoi fangirl. Either way if you don't like it then it's your fault that you're reading it.**

**Disclaimer: Our lovely characters are CLAMPS, despite the fact that I want them for my birthday and to keep them in my closet! The main plot points are also not mine- they're Yaoilifeneccessity's, I just wrote the thing.**

**One more thing. My brothers are watching the TCR anime (which SUCKS!) after one of my brothers finished the manga. They're watching the Oto arc and as I was making one of them lunch I come out into the living room and Syaoran-kun is calling Kuro-sama, Kurogane and I said that I wanted a Kuro-sama. Well my mum looks at me and goes "Who's Kuro-sama?" Well she'd been sitting in the living room listening to a couple of the episodes and I explained to her that it was one of Fai's nicknames for him and that I don't like ot call him Kurogane so I call him Kurog-sama. As I walk back into the kitchen I sting that I want a Kuro-sama and a Fai-kitty, and that if I get Fai-mommy and Kuro-daddy their children come with them. And then my mind goes the 'talk', "When a Fai-mommy and a Kuro-daddy love each other very much. . ." Then I realized: Gods, I need a life.**

**Anyway- Read, Review, and fangirl on!**

It was slowly getting colder. Not the kind that chills your bones, but the kind that cools the skin and causes you to shiver.

Day was fading fast into night here in Clow.

All of us had landed here in the morning: Syaoran-kun, Mokona, Kuro-ryu, and I. We appeared in the middle of one of the palace gardens, but Sakura-chan didn't seem to mind. She just was there waiting for us- a smile on here face and open arms, welcoming us back.

She really has always been a kind girl.

Bouncing excitedly she led us down the hallway of her home- pulling on Syaoran-kun's arm, babbling happily about what had been going on in her country, while Kuro and I followed behind slower, casually walking and taking in our surroundings. We might have stayed here for a week or so after our final boss battle with Fei Wang Reed, but it seemed like we hadn't been back in a very long time.

I could tell by the slight jump in his pulse that he was on edge, on alert. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sakura-chan, she was the princess- in all the ways the same girl that we had traveled with and had cared so much for our well being- especially Syaoran-kun's. He just didn't like being in wide open spaces- other than when he was swinging a sword. And almost everything in Clow is airy and open and perfect for a surprise attack.

He also wasn't too fond of the guards that he'd been seeing around the palace, and I shared the sentiment. Guards meant trouble, and trouble was bad for us. We seemed to attract it like flies to a carcass, or me to alcohol.

Sakura-chan stops abruptly and we all tense- returning the gesture so we don't run into the small girl. I skip over to her to see what's wrong- Syaoran-kun already beginning to ask.

"This is Fai-san's room!" She points cheerfully at a door and all of our shoulders slump in relief- Syaoran-kun almost even falls over. We'd been on edge too much recently, and all of us have to learn how relax again.

I smile at her, "Thank you Sakura-chan~!" I guess none of us had come to the realization that we'd be staying in the palace, although I guess it made sense. Sakura-chan would want to be Syaoran-kun every chance she'd get before we had to leave once again. And we never knew when we'd have to go.

"Your welcome." She chirps and continues to drag Syaoran-kun, although the look on his face says that he doesn't mind being dragged. We follow, less warily and when she stops again in the next hallway we don't are noticeably more calm, "And this is Kurogane-san's room- pointing at another door.

Kuro and I look at each other in slight surprise before masking it from our companions. Kuro nods his thanks to Sakura-chan and she leads us to another garden, and I hear her whisper to Syaoran-kun that his room is right next to hers- he of course knows where her room is and therefore knows where he will be expected to stay on the duration of our visit in this world. The blush that graces his face makes me grin. The pair of them were as cute a couple as you could get, and as their mother I wholeheartedly approved.

So did Kuro-daddy, though he'd die before he would ever admit it.

The day passed in a lazy sort of way. Nothing much happened, and we didn't do much- but it was a comfortable lazy, the type that allowed you to relax and enjoy yourself without having to worry about enemies lurking round every corner. Kuro's mood had steadily gone downhill during the day, but he hadn't let the kids in on it. This was a happy time of reuniting for them and he wasn't going to let himself ruin it.

It was sweet of Sakura-chan, but Kuro and I hadn't slept in separate rooms for a very long time. We were together during our first series of adventures, and we were together for most of our second series. The equation kinda' went like this: different rooms from 'Fai-mommy' + increased amount of unnecessary protection around this palace = a _very_ angry Kuro. But he did a good job of keeping it to himself, not even cluing me in on it. But I knew better and can read him like an open book. . . just like he can read me.

The sun finally became low enough for dinner. Yukito-san, and the king- Toya-sama had decided not to join us this evening, though he had taken the time to greet us earlier and get into a staring battle with Syaoran-kun- something that Sakura-chan had broken up easily and efficiently by glaring daggers at her Nii-san.

Kuro kept to himself during the meal- his patience meter quickly evaporating and running on fumes with the men that had taken up post in the room and outside the doors.

I finally got up the courage to ask Sakura-chan about them before Kurogane snapped and got himself in trouble, "So Sakura-chan~!" I ask, raising my hand, "What's with all the extra people for~? You guys have a problem in the palace or something?"

Sakura-chan smiles at me and I return the sentiment, "There was just a little altercation between an upset person from an adjacent country that moved here and my Nii-sama. It was nothing too big- Toya-sama quickly took care of it, but the head of the palace guard brought in more people to keep watch." Sakura-chan brings her voice down so that only the five of us at the table could hear her, "Nii-sama doesn't like them much either, but he knows that the head would throw a fit if he dismisses them so he's keeping them on for a little bit longer." she raises her voice, "They keep an eye on everything and everyone in the palace, and, sadly, that includes guests as well. They seemed to have taken more of an interest in you guys because you're not from this world." she smiles again, this time an apology written on her face.

"That makes sense," I start, leaning back on my chair, "we do look somewhat shady."

"And Kuro-scary is the most suspicious one of all!" Mokona says happily, hopping up and down on Sakura-chan's head where it had been sitting.

"Pork bun. . ." Kuro's voice rises and the guards snap to attention, coming closer to Sakura-chan, "Fucking stop that!" he snaps at them and they seem to shrink back from her, "For crying out loud, she's safer with us than with all of you, and the only ones that I'm pissed at are the pork bun and the people that can't mind their own fucking business!" Kuro stands up, and then addresses the princess through clenched teeth, "Excuse me but I think that I'm going to sleep." he throws his napkin onto the table and pushes pass the guards and out of the door.

We stare after him and then Sakura-chan starts to giggle. It was a strangely comforting sound in the tense room, "Kurogane-san hasn't changed at all." she laughs and Syaoran-kun smiles.

"Yeah, he's still the same in that respect." He says.

"Yep, Kuro-mad is still the same, old, grumpy ninja-puppy-dad that he's always been!" Mokona says and jumps onto the table in front of her.

"He's just a little high strung," I grin, "he didn't mean any harm."

"I know," Sakura-chan stands, "but he's protective of those he cares about, that's why he's so perfect for Fai-san." she says giving almost a knowing smile.

Syaoran-kun nods his agreement and also stands, "Sakura and I are going for a walk. Care to join us Fai-san?"

I smile politely, trying not to give them an odd look, "No thank you. I think that I'm going to retire as well."

"Okay." Sakura-chan looks at Mokona, "Are you coming Mokona?"

"Yep!" Mokona jumps onto Syaoran-kun's shoulder, "Mokona can't leave you alone with possible big bad guys on the loose! It goes against Mokona's code."

"And what code is that?" Sakura-chan asks as they leave the room and Mokona starts to explain it as they disappear.

I smile after them and then it falters on my face. _Do Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan know about my relationship with Kurogane? We keep it hidden enough and don't make a big deal out of it, so when did they find out?_ After a few minutes of internal deliberation I decided that it didn't really matter, and that if they knew then it was fine by me. Kuro on the other hand would probably be embarrassed if he found out they found out, so I decided to keep my suspicions to myself.

But that was earlier.

I can see why Kurogane is pissed with the security. With my heightened senses I can hear them breathing in the hall outside my room, stationed at irregular intervals in the passageway. I figured that they'd leave us alone once we decided to go to sleep, but instead they decided that we needed to be guarded while we were in our rooms. I can feel my even my good mood start to evaporate by listening to them breathe. We _aren't_ convicts and _don't need_ watching, so I decide that it was time to rid myself of boredom and go see what Kuro-rin is doing.

Slipping out of my room I head down the hall and hear some of them follow me. Sighing I turn the corner into the next hall where Kuro-tan was probably sleeping. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but just being in the same room as him would be more pleasant and more calming than being by myself and listening to strangers.

As I get closer to Kurogane's room I'm cornered by two of the guards- one in front of me, another behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" One asks stepping forward.

"And what do you think you're going to do?" Asks another.

"I'm visiting Kurogane." I say, keeping my voice level and calm.

"Sure, sure. You know your _friend_ went to sleep a few hours ago." The first says in a mocking tone.

"Your point?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's sleeping. So why don't you be a good little guest and head back to _your_ room." The second one snaps, and I decide to lose the 'nice guy' persona.

Betting on Sakura-chan not telling them the fine details about me I bare my fangs- feeling them slipping out into the open. The guards see this and step back, "It doesn't matter to me if he is or not. He's under my whims, he's _my_ game. I'm hungry. Now get out of my way and tell your other people to stay clear unless _you'd_ rather become my dinner." I growl and take a step towards them.

They can't run away fast enough, and I hear them hustle the other men out of the hall in their haste.

I can't stop the sadistic grin that makes it's way onto my face as I saunter over to Kuro-pon's room.

Opening his door I start to doubt my decision to come to Kurogane. I feel my stomach tighten at his smell. _Damn, until I threatened those guards I didn't feel hungry, but now that I think on it more I feel as if I'm starving._ I consider backing out and returning to the nice room that Sakura-chan has provided for me, but I quickly decide that I don't want to deal with snippy morons anymore and shut the door silently behind me, moveing to sit in the corner- one that allows me to look out the window instead of Kurogane's sleeping body.

Bringing my knees up to my body I wrap my arms around my legs and lean my head against the wall. I close my eyes and listen to his slow breathing. It's much more calming then the idiots that used to be outside.

I hear Kuro shift slightly in his sleep and I jump when he speaks.

"Are you just gonna' sit over there, mage." His commanding voice slices through the warm air to me.

I lift my eyelids and look into the crimson fires which serve as his eyes. Kurogane had turned over and is looking at me.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

Kuro rolls his eyes, "Com'ere." he says and sits up, feet hitting the floor. His shirt is gone, but his pants still remain. My gaze trails over his chest and I get up against my better judgment. I walk over to him and drop down on the bed next to his body, trying not to salivate.

"You planning on watching me sleep." He states and I can't help but nod, _god that sound stalkerish_, I inwardly curse myself. A smirk blooms on his face and I scowl at him.

"Try listening to complete strangers shuffle and breath for hours and you begin to want to listen to something familiar. I'd rather listen to you sleep then listen to _them_." I try to explain.

"Sharing my animosity now?" His smirk grows.

I 'huff' and turn away from him, "Yeah, they were beginning to piss me off. What of it?"

"Are you really hungry?"

I whip my head around, staring at him with wide eyes- that with his mentioning of hunger start to turn gold. My reaction gives him the answer he needs and nods his understanding.

"How- how did you-"

"I haven't been asleep, idiot- only a saint could fall asleep with them outside. I heard you threaten the guards." Kurogane punches me lightly on the forehead.

"Well I guess we know Kuro-evil isn't a saint then~!" I tease and poke his cheek, he growls but I continue, "It makes sense though- you are a bit of a devil in bed." Kuro glares at me- like that gaze will burn a hole in me and I'll disintegrate. Putting all joking aside though, my mood starts to mellow, "Then why didn't you say anything when I came in?"

He shrugs, "I wanted to see what you'd do. Obviously not much."

I pout, "Did Kuro-sama think I'd do something naughty?" I ask, then grin and trail a hand down his thigh, "Cause I suppose I could get naughty if Kuro-sama asks _veeeeerrrrryyy _nicely."

Kurogane catches my hand, "We _might_ deal with that later, feeding comes first." He pulls me close- so that I'm straddling his left leg and uses a hand to force my mouth to the space next to his neck.

I'd been feeding from his neck for several worlds. We both found it to be more convenient, and more. . . pleasuring. We both enjoyed it more than feeding from his wrist, and it also cut down the chance that we'd harm his only remaining natural arm.

I want to say that I'd rather not, that I can wait, that it's not a good time, but as soon as I open my mouth I feel my fangs fully become unsheathed and I can't stop myself from biting into his neck. I moan at the taste of him and feel the warm, thick substance run down my throat. It was easily as good as alcohol, but in a completely different realm. While booze allowed a warm feeling to settle in your stomach, Kuro's blood allowed the warm feeling to settle in your entire body- with the same side effect of a hazy mind after drinking too much of it.

I pull at the liquid and after another moment or two, just long enough to satisfy my hunger, and remove my lips with a soft 'pop'. I run my tongue over the wound- effectively closing it. Bringing my head back I find that there's no resistance. In the middle of taking his blood Kuro's hand had dropped from my head to the bed, fisting in the covers. His eyes are closed and he has a pleasured look on his face- one that I rarely if ever see outside of sex. I want to kiss him, but I'm not sure if I should go farther.

Kurogane ultimately decides for me.

His eyes open halfway and he stares at me, "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't want to kill you. And you call me the idiot, Kuro-silly." I tell him, confused, poking him in the forehead.

"Not that-" Kuro grabs my hips and harshly grinds me against his side in a circular motion, we both moan at the contact, "-this."

For the first time I realize that I'm hard- and so is Kurogane.

"I- I was do. . . doing that?" I pant lightly.

"Yes, idiot." Kuro chastises and forces his lips against mine in a searing kiss.

I kiss him back and open my mouth quickly when he nips at my bottom lip. Our tongues join together and slide past each other in a slippery dance.

"Mmm. . ." I hum, tilting my head back and Kuro moves his mouth down to my neck, obviously not minding the traces of his blood that lingered on my tongue. His lips trace over my pulse and is satisfied by the groan that escapes my throat.

I feel his smirk as he sucks harshly at the sensitive part of my neck, and a gurgled moan burst from me as he bites down.

"Ku- Kuro-rin's n- not. . . the. . . vamp- ire here." I gasp, my breathing heavy.

"No," He says, running his tongue over the wound to soothe it, "but you like it anyway."

"True." I have to agree. Pulling his lips back to mine I lean back onto the bed- making is so he's poised over me.

"Is Kuro-satan going to show me what a devil he really is?" I raise an eyebrow at him and wind my arms around his neck.

"Oh shut up, bastard!" Kurogane growls.

"Brute." I grin.

"Pixie." He counters.

"Sadist."

"Masochist."

"Lover." My grin had grown throughout our small battle, but I'd decided that enough was enough and I needed some attention. Wrapping my legs around his waist I manage to lift myself off the bed just long enough to grind against him- conveying what we both need, and effectively drowning whatever comeback he was thinking of.

Kuro pushes me back down and runs his hands under my shirt. I hum at the contact and when he starts to press on my nipples I arch into his touch.

Somehow the shirt gets pulled over my head and thrown onto the floor somewhere. Kuro then starts to run his tongue over the divits in my skin- the places where slim muscles just barely show against my skin. My hands go to his shoulders and in an act of strength I reverse our positions so that I'm sitting on his chest, my legs on either side of his torso- a mischievous bordering on sadistic grin on my lips.

"Kuro-sama's getting too far ahead of himself." I purr, running a hand down his chest- and he actually shivers, "Fai-kitty said earlier that he's feeling hungry tonight, and you know what kinda' mood that puts me in, right? Predatory. And I have my Kuro-game right where I want him. . ." I trail off and lean forward- moving just enough so that my erection rubs against his and licking the side of his ear, my hand moving slowly, tantalizingly, dangerously over the skin there.

"Not happening mage." Kurogane groans, trying not to react to the simulation.

I look him directly in the eyes, and I know by the look that passes over his face that my own have gone gold.

"Oh?" I mock, "And what do you mean by that?" I bring my hand down and start to slide it underneath his pants.

"Y-you're not fucking topping." He tries to state with my hand slowly inching closer to his erection.

I sit up and place both hands on his chest- looking at him in surprise.

Grinning I start to laugh, and Kuro glares at me, "Kuro-worried is so silly sometimes." I giggle, "I'm not planning on topping. We've been there, done that, and I don't feel like doing it again anytime soon."

"Then what-" Kuro growls.

"I just feel like being in control." I whisper seductively my mouth going back to his ear, "And now that I have my _game_ right where he's supposed to be- in a submissive position, I don't plan on accepting _'no'_ for an answer."

Kurogane starts to deny the fact that he's be submissive when I bite at his throat- and he goes completely still. The bite didn't draw blood and I run my tongue over it in an indifferent act of lessening the pain. After that I continue my way down his body licking and sucking my way down to his nipples which I tweak and lavish in warm saliva.

"Hnn. . ." Kuro groans and turns his head into the pillow in an act to muffle himself.

Snapping back I grab his chin harshly and turn him back to face me- my lips connecting with his in an angry flash, _my_ tongue now forcing _his_ mouth wide open, pushing against his in an act of complete dominance.

I pull back when we're both out of breath, "I didn't give you permission to turn away." I growl like him when I do the same thing, only my growl carries more weight this time. He knows that I can be brutal when I'm in charge and not getting my way.

This of course he smirks at and I decide to let that slide so I move back between his legs, "Stay down." I command, and I catch the flash of a smirk again.

I run my tongue over the flesh just showing above his pant line and I grin at the moan that escapes his carefully guarded lips.

Pulling my head up I run a hand lightly back and forth over the bulge in his pants- almost petting it, "What should I do now, Kuro-seme?" I ask, feigning indifference at what my hand is doing and his gasps for air.

"Dammit bastard!" He manages, "You fucking know what I want you to do next."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I continue, increasing the pressure just a tiny bit.

Kurogane pushes onto his elbows to glare at me- then looses that momentum- slamming his head back against the pillow as I suddenly grab him though his pants as hard as I dare without hurting him too bad.

"But I know what Fai-master wants to do to his Kuro-servant. And what the master wants- he gets."

I smile lazily and unbutton then unzip his pants. I pull them ridiculously slowly off of his tan legs- taking in everything, my eyes not leaving the exposed skin.

Throwing the pants to the floor I look at Kurogane as I hook my fingers in the waistband of his underwear. My eyes connect with his and my tongue runs over my lips- at which Kuro shivers. As I pull the offending garment down my gaze doesn't leave his, only when those shorts hit the floor with a soft 'thump' do I look down at the prize he'd kept hidden.

Leaning down I kiss the area around his cock and the sensitive insides of his thighs. His muscles twitch with the effort of not bucking into my touch. I decide that this isn't going to work and I nip quickly at the inside part of his thigh.

I get my reaction almost immediately- Kurogane gasps and his hips buck up in an effort to create some friction for his engorged cock. I smirk at him before I bob my head back down running the tip of my tongue over the tip of his slit- pulling some of his pre-cum into my mouth.

It's like his blood- it tastes purely of Kurogane.

Running my tongue over his erection creates for me a very flushed and needy Kuro, his hand fists hard in my hair, trying to force my mouth down onto the large shaft that is begging to be sucked on. I finally comply and take him into my mouth- the parts tat can't fit I wrap my hand around and rhythmically squeeze.

I moan of relief is immediately choked back when I start to suck him and bob my head on that wonderful piece of flesh.

Kuro tries to push my head farther down and I comply to that is well- quickly deep throating him and loving the slight burn that hits my throat as I do.

Then as fast as I've been down there Kuro tries to pull my head _off_ of him.

I don't allow myself to be pulled up.

"M- mage!" Kuro warns, "Ge- ge- get off!"

I shake my head and my hair rubs against his stomach, humming as I disagree with him over his wishes.

That hum almost blows him away right there. But Kurogane is feeling stubborn today and is holding back his release.

I gaze up at him as I continue to suck and run my tongue over his need- my eyes telling him to let go.

"N- no." He tells me, hands now in the sheets, "I tol- told you. Yo- u're _not topping_." My eyes go wide and I pull off of his erection.

"I don't want to top, Kuro-sama." I sigh, "We've already been over this, but I do think that you can cum more than once a night. So why don't you scream for me?" I continue and don't move. His body relaxes slightly as he shakes his head and I quickly force my head down on him, deep throating immediately, and adding a hum.

Kuro doesn't have a chance to repress himself.

I pull my head back just slightly as he lets out a choked scream and his cum erupts into my mouth. I swallow everything and allow him to buck into my mouth as he experiences his high.

Pulling back I grin at him. My control has finally been sated, and I was ready to go back to my own submissive role. Kurogane looks at me with hazy eyes and I wrap my hand around his cock- pumping him back to a hardness that I would have no problem impaling myself on.

With a growl I'm flipped and forced onto my back once again. Kuro presses me down with a bruising kiss as he quickly undoes the front of my pants. Then just as fast as those are gone he pulls off my underwear, freeing my own hard cock- which I had been ignoring for the better part of two hours.

He leans back and takes in the sight of me- lying naked in front of him: face flushed red, lips bruised and swollen from kissing, hair disheveled on the pillow, breath coming in pants, nipples pink and noticeable against my pale skin, my cock pressing almost flush against my stomach, and my legs open and ready. Ready for him to pound into me until I see stars.

He smirks and I want to yell at him to get on with it already. Most other times he probably would have had me touch myself until I was on the edge and he'd come in to finish me off, but tonight with all the foreplay build up I'd done there was no way in hell that he was going to wait much longer.

"Suck." Kuro presents two fingers in front of my face and I eagerly take them into my mouth- sucking on them like I had his dick. When I wet them enough Kuro pulls them out- and I let them go with a small moan.

Pulling one of my legs over his should he quickly enters both fingers into my hole. I gasp at the sensation and press farther onto them as he slightly stretches me- just enough so that when he enters he won't tear anything inside me.

"Ku- Kuro-sama. . ." I moan, "p- p- please I _need __**you**_!"

Removing his fingers he sets himself at my entrance, "Good. You know that I like it when you beg." Kuro murmurs seductively and pushes in as fast as he can.

I let out a scream at the pain- the pleasure of him forcing his way inside me- though my tight muscles.

We both moan as he stops- balls pressing against my ass. He looks at me and smirks, "Masochist." he says once again.

"Sadist." I repeat, and he both grin at each other. He's not a sadist and I'm not a masochist outside the bedroom, and it amazes me the way we change when we come together as one.

Kuro then pulls back until only the head of his erection is inside me then pushes back in with a brutal force- setting the rhythm for this set of lovemaking. My back arches at the sensation and I can't stop the waterfall of noises that burst out of my mouth at the pleasure coursing though my spine- especially when he slams into my prostate. At that I positively scream, which he takes as a sign that he's found something good and makes sure to hit it on all this thrusts.

Kurogane cums before I do- spilling his seed into my body with a loud groan and continues to thrust with the same speed into my body. Placing one hand next to my head he senses my oncoming release and offers me his neck- something to bite down on when it becomes too much.

Finally my senses hit an overload and my body had no choice but to revert back to zero. My orgasm comes with a scream and I bite hard onto the flesh offered to me. I can't see for a good few minutes as white blinds my vision and nectar runs down my throat. When I finally come back into reality I pull my head back from Kuro's neck and lick the wound shut.

Kuro pulls out of me and lays down next to my body, hand in mine. We both have a sated, out of it look on our faces as we lay in the afterglow of our activities.

"Mmmm. . . Kuro-sama?" I ask lazily, turning my head slightly in his direction and he captures my lips and tongue in a slow, gentle kiss.

"What is it Fai?" He asks and I smile at the use of my name.

"Can we do that again?" I murmur, opening my eyes enough to see his red orbs transfixed on my face.

He smiles at me, "Sure." he agrees easily, "just give me a few minutes to catch my breath."

I smile loudly back, opening my eyes fully, "Okay." I reply, and stretch my arms above my head, "We've got all night."

Kurogane shakes his head, "Wrong idiot." he tells me and I look at him curiously, "We've got the rest of our lives."

I grin at him- knowing that if one of these days if I ever manage to get rid of my vampirism that Kurogane won't die until I do. He's just that stubborn.

"You better hold true to that." I tell him as I move to straddle his chest again.

Kuro gives me the 'are-you-stupid?' look, "I don't break my promises, Fai." he tells me and brings my face down to his.

**...~Meanwhile~...**

"Careful Hime and sir," A guard warns Syaoran-kun, Mokona, and I, "your. . . blonde friend, isn't in the greatest of moods."

I look at Syaoran-kun and we both have the same idea, _Fai-san's feeding._ And from what Syaoran-kun has told me that probably wasn't the only thing.

"Oh," I say, deciding, that like Kurogane-san and Fai-san, I had enough of the 'protection', "so Fai-san's having dinner now isn't he?" I ask and the guards face goes pale.

Syaoran-kun easily catches onto what I'm trying to do and continues, "That means he'll be in a foul mood for the rest of the night, right Sakura-chan?" I smile inwardly, it was nice that he was getting over calling me 'hime'.

"Yep. And we all know what Kurogane-san's mood is like when Fai-san's mood isn't pleasant-"

"Yeah, he's grouchyer than normal." Syaoran-kun, hides a smile at the guard's face, "So unless you want your head chopped off by an angry ninja-"

"Or your blood drunken by an almost sadistic vampire-" I continue.

"Then we suggest you stay out of that hallway until the group has to leave." Both Syaoran-kun and I finish at the same time- Syaoran-kun just changing the word 'the' into 'my'.

The man gulps and nods furiously.

"Wait, Syaoran-kun?" I ask, deciding to take this a step further.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He tilts his head in confusion, thinking that the teasing was over.

"Doesn't Fai-san and Kurogane-san get mad when any of us are disturbed at night as well? I'm pretty sure I remember that."

Syaoran-kun's eyes twinkle with the amusement that I feel, "You're right, Sakura-chan. They do get angry when that happens. It didn't go well for those guys in Piffle."

Of course nothing like that happened in Piffle, but the guard didn't know that.

"So," I say, turning back to the petrified man, "I suggest you stay out of my hallway tonight as well. We wouldn't want you to be in an accident tomorrow morning with a certain sword would we?"

"N- no Hime. We'll stay out of- of both hallways." He bows quickly and takes off running- to warn the other guards.

Syaoran-kun grins at me and shakes his head, "You're so sweet Sakura-chan, and right then you were almost scary."

We turn down our hallway, "I decided to take matters into my own hands, I can have a personality you know. I beat Toya-sama all the time."

Syaoran-kun shakes his head, "I know that you do Sakura-chan." he smiles and takes my hand. I try not to blush.

"Lets leave Kurogane-san and Fai-san alone okay, Mokona?" I ask the small creature and It nods tiredly- it being almost fully asleep.

"Yeah," Syaoran-kun grins, "we wouldn't want to get in the way of their 'parental discussion'."

I giggle and Syaoran-kun can't help but laugh a little bit, and I quickly open and then close the door to my room.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please tell me what you think! Oh! And one other thing, check out this link from Alliterationhor's LJ page. It's amazing. . . It's the Kuro-song! I swear, it's the best thing ever. It's so awesome that I printed it out and put it on my wall.**

kuroxfai . livejournal 415247 . html **(take out the spaces)**

**Oh, and the next chapter of Falling Into Wonderland will be up soon Baka-chan, I just decided that I ****_had_**** to finish this fic before I published that one.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
